


you can call me crazy (i'll just call you baby)

by CarpeNoctemxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lots of Sex, PWP, Smut, but there are some feelings in here too, exes having sex but still in love, mainly sex, not gonna lie i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeNoctemxx/pseuds/CarpeNoctemxx
Summary: No matter how many times she told herself this was it. This was the last time. She couldn’t stay away. It was more than familiarity and comfort that came from knowing someone deeply and intimately before becoming strangers once again. She knew somewhere in the universe, their names were written in some star crossed sky, destined to be apart but always be connected by the gods who had commanded it, similar to the stories he would tell her late at night when they couldn’t sleep. It was with him that she had found the one thing every being in existence was in constant search for, subconscious or not. A home.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	you can call me crazy (i'll just call you baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Another exes story. Idk I might be going through something lol 
> 
> I haven't written in a really long time so I am challenging myself. The last time I wrote smut was 5 years ago and I went back and read it and it was CRINGEY- SO I am trying to redeem myself here. That being said though, this is just a couple thousand words of pure sex pure smut. Enjoy ;)

His arms wrapped around her body as his hands splayed open across her back. Her gasps were coming out in short bursts as he laid open mouthed kisses down her chest. Her hips ground down against him in earnest, finding purchase as her aching center connected with the evidence of his arousal. Her fingers dove into his black curls and she choked out a deep moan, as her fingers pulled roughly. He let out a low growl as his hips surged up against her and he pulled a nipple into the wet heat of his mouth.

The desperation that came with these trysts that bound them together was born out of the knowledge that this would never happen again. This was the last time she would feel his rough calloused hands against her skin and slide her hands through his hair as he breathed her name like a prayer. This was the last time he would swallow her strangled moans. This was the last time they would attempt to revisit a time when their connection was not broken by mistrust and betrayal. At least, that’s what they told themselves every time this happened.

“Please,” Clarke panted into his mouth. Bellamy’s hands traveled up her back, fingers digging into her skin and blunt nails dragging back down to her hips, leaving a raised trail of pink she would see in the morning.

No matter how many times she told herself this was it. This was the last time. She couldn’t stay away. It was more than familiarity and comfort that came from knowing someone deeply and intimately before becoming strangers once again. She knew somewhere in the universe, their names were written in some star crossed sky, destined to be apart but always be connected by the gods who had commanded it, similar to the stories he would tell her late at night when they couldn’t sleep. It was with him that she had found the one thing every being in existence was in constant search for, subconscious or not. A home.

Bellamy bit his favorite spot on her neck, right where the slope of her shoulder began, sucking a mark into her skin. His calloused palms gripped her hips roughly, a weak attempt to stop her movements, thumbs running over the crease between her torso and thighs. His nose grazed her neck as her head rolled back. He spoke in her ear, his voice wrecked, gruff and low.

“Please what?”

Clarke shifted her hips against him but his hands held her still with a renewed sense of purpose. She released a groan of frustration. He’d always done this, enjoyed switching roles. Before, he followed more next to her than behind, always aware of her movements so he could act accordingly. Moving in tandem but only with her initiation. Their relationship was a fluid movement headed by her. But sex… sex was different. With Bellamy in charge, this allowed her to release the iron grip hold she had on control. Control of every aspect of her life: control over her mother’s rehabilitation, control over her career, control over her grief for the loss of countless number of people that had passed through her life, only to leave either by death or choice of their own. Not to sound like a broken record of cliches, but people always left. It was only a matter of time before he did too.

  
She lifted her head to look at him. His black curls hung in front of his eyes and he was looking up at her through his lashes. His freckles weren’t as noticeable in the dark room, only illuminated by the tv at the edge of the bed. A shame, she thought fleetingly.

Clarke leaned forward to kiss him into submission but he leaned away from her, having already anticipated her next move. She huffed at him, tightening her fingers in his hair but he did not budge. His eyes bore into hers, piercing something deep within her.

“Tell me what you want.”

The weight of those words hung between them for a split second. It was the same five words that would reverberate against the walls of the kitchen as they fought in that same apartment almost two years prior. The same words he would say with a smile and a slight roll of eyes when she was sick in bed and needed a non necessity. The same words she said through the phone desperately when he said he wasn’t coming back home.

She pushed those thoughts back and focused on the task at hand. She gave his hair a sharp tug so his head was slightly tilted back, chin out. She held his steely gaze.

“I want your mouth on me.” She leaned forward and caught the dent in his chin between her teeth in a sharp bite.

Bellamy crumbled with a short groan. His hands pulled her back down against him and his mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss. Gone were the days of loving, gentle and sweet. Now it was vicious, merciless and unrelenting. His tongue swept into her mouth and she whimpered against him. One of his hands slid to her wet heat and she could feel her resolve break. Her legs spread wider for him and she could feel him smirk against her mouth.

“That’s not your- _fuck_ \- that’s not your mouth.” Clarke gritted out between her teeth. His fingers spread the wetness in tight hard circles over her clit. Pleasure spread from her core to the taut muscles of her thighs to the tips of her curled toes.

“How perceptive of you.”

He gathered more wetness from her opening, spread her folds and continued rubbing her clit with the pad of his middle finger, just how she liked. Her jaw dropped as an obscene moan left her lips and her eyes squeezed shut. Her hips rolled against his hand. Bellamy leaned forward and sucked her lower lip into his mouth, biting it. That sparked something within her. She surged forward reclaiming his mouth in a fierce kiss that rivaled his own ferocity. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her body impossibly closer to hers. Lifting slightly on her knees, she devoured him, sweeping her tongue deep into his mouth, sucking his tongue as he flattened three fingers against her clit in time with her rolling hips.

“Fuck!” she could feel the pressure growing in her belly quickly. “Give me what I want.”

Bellamy chuckled into her mouth. She could feel the muscles in his shoulders flexing with his arm movements. His right hand slid up to her breast, tugging on her nipple and sweeping hard passes against it with his thumb. He slid two fingers into her and cursed at the sound of her arousal.

“God, you’re so wet for me, Princess.” He groaned, bringing his fingers back to her clit with vigor. Clarke broke at the sound of the nickname. It used to be something he said to tease her from coming from a very well off family but turned into a name of endearment over time. His personal nickname for her that only sounded good rolling off of his tongue. At the sound of it, the pressure building in her core snapped and she screamed out, burying her face in his neck and pussy fluttering against his fingers. Bellamy removed his fingers from her folds. She heard him suck them into his mouth and then run his hands up her back.

Before she got the chance to truly come down from her high, Bellamy had her flat on her back. His hands spread her legs wide and pushed on the backs of her thighs so she was folded in half and open for him. He stared at her center and something dark and hungry passed over his features before he leaned down and licked a hard stripe from her opening to her clit. Her hands grasped desperately at the sheets below her.

“ _Bellamy!_ ”

She’d like to say it was simply because he was very experienced. Bellamy had seven and a half years on her and saying he was fucking gorgeous to look at would be an understatement so of course he would be a pussy eating champ due to the amount of women he’d dated and slept with before her. But it was more than that. Bellamy knew her body so intimately he could make her come in seconds if he really wanted to. He’d always been a quick study but he poured all his effort into becoming an expert on all things Clarke Griffin.

Bellamy dragged his tongue up through her parted folds and circled her clit before sucking it into his mouth. Her body thrashed against the bed lost in the pleasure his mouth provided. He dragged the tips of his fingertips against the back of her thighs as he opened his mouth widely against her. Clarke could feel the vibrations of his moans against her as she grinded against his face. One hand found its way back into his curls and pushed him impossibly closer. The room around them filled with her deep breathy moans, grunts and profanities. She could barely hear the words falling from his tongue as his mouth and lips smacked against her wet cunt. _So good. Princess. Fuck. Mine._

His mouth fell into a perfectly unpredictable rhythm of lick, pull and suck. Clarke could feel her arousal on the inside of her thighs, spread there by his cheeks, his stubble adding to the sensation. The tension behind her clit was building with each perfect swipe of his tongue and suck of his lips. Her gasps filled the air as she begged for him not to stop and encouraged his movements. She was so close, so wonderfully close to feeling the snap of the tension within her. Unfortunately, he knew it, too.

Right as she almost tipped over the edge, Bellamy pulled back. Her hips immediately surged up on their own accord, seeking his mouth but he remained out of reach. A deep groan of frustration left her mouth as she raised herself to her elbows. Clarke stared down her body at the man between her legs. Fuck, if he didn’t look so sexy right now she would be more annoyed. He stared back up at her with a teasing smirk on his face, shining with her arousal.

“Please,” she whimpered, hips tilting in his direction.

He ran his hand through his hair, clearing his locks from his face, “Please what?”

Clarke pulled her lower lip into her mouth and let her head fall back with an annoyed huff. “Please make me come. I need to feel your mouth on me.”

“Say it.”

Her eyes snapped to his. This was the part in their script from ages ago where she would say that only he could make her come. Only his mouth on her made her feel this way. He was the only one that knew how to make her as wet as she was and she was and always would be his. He was daring here to take one step across the already blurred line they had drawn in their new reality. ‘Only you’ she would say as he lovingly worshiped her body with his mouth and hands. But this was now. The present. They could only take so many steps into the past before they become too lost in one another.

“I need your mouth on me,” Clarke whispered again, backing down from the challenge.

So quickly she almost missed it, disappointment seemed to flash across his face. Bellamy schooled his features into his textbook asshole smirk and latched his mouth onto her pussy. He was vicious and rough, pulling lecherous moans and shocked gasps from her as he sent her higher and higher. Clarke’s hands went to his hair, her legs fell wide open and he slipped two fingers into her sopping wet cunt. His mouth never left her, swirling his tongue around her clit while he sucked. The fingers within her curled, Bellamy’s tongue flattened against her clit and Clarke swore she saw stars. Her toes curled, back arched, mouth opened in a perfect ‘o’ and for a moment she was frozen, perfectly suspended as Bellamy sent her over the edge. And then, she was falling. The tension building behind her clit, snapped and pleasure rippled through her body in waves. A string of incoherent moans and gasps fell from her lips. She had no control over her body as her hips bucked against his face and hand. Bellamy held on, determined to make her ride out her orgasm. Clarke’s chest lurched forward with a gasp as his curled fingers hit a particularly delicious spot and another wave rocked through her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, keeping him in place.

Eventually, the waves ebbed and Clarke’s fingers released his curls as she fell back against the bed, spent. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing and there was a distant banging against the wall, probably the neighbors complaining about the noise. Murphy would get over it.

So lost in the moment, she almost lifted her arms to him as in invitation. This was the part where he would run his hands up and down her thighs, bringing her back down from such an intense orgasm. He would climb back up the bed and fall into her arms, his face against her neck, and run his hands up and down her body. She would shiver as his nails ran against the sensitive sides of her breasts. He would kiss her neck as she caught her breath, slowly rub her nipples between his fingers and sigh as her fingers ran through his hair. He would say something about apologizing to Murphy about the noise and she would say he wasn’t really sorry. He would laugh and agree, poking the spot in her side that made her laugh.

Now, Bellamy climbed onto the bed, eyes roaming over her body. His hands went to her shaking thighs and folded them back to her chest so she was once again open for him. He positioned himself so his thighs cradled her body.

“You look so sexy like this,” Bellamy muttered.

It used to be beautiful. ‘You look so fucking beautiful like this’ he would say.

Clarke reached her hand between her legs and stroked his hard cock. Her thumb swept across his slit collecting the precum and twisted her hand around him. His hips jerked, thrusting his cock further into her grasp. Bellamy cursed under his breath and loosened his hold on her thighs. Clarke’s legs fell back to the bed as she leaned up to connect their lips. His face was still shining in her arousal and the sight sent a shock to her core. His lips fell open the second hers touched his and she licked into his mouth, moaning at the taste of herself.

Her hand gripped him tighter and he grunted into her mouth,one of his hands tangling into her hair and pulling her closer. He tilted his head and put more of himself into the kiss, ravaging her mouth while his other hand came to her neck. Bellamy’s thumb stroked her neck before his large hand circled her throat and squeezed. Clarke’s eyes rolled back as she moaned, gripping his cock harder.

With a low growl, Bellamy pushed her back on the bed roughly with his hand around her throat. He tore her hand from his member and pinned both of her arms above her head.

“You’ve always been good at distractions,” he chuckled humorlessly.

“I want to make you feel good.” Clarke moaned as she felt his hard cock slip between her folds, the head of his cock sliding against her sensitive cock.

“You are.” Bellamy assumed his original position, on his knees, sitting back on his heels with her thighs spread and pressed against the sides of her body.

“Bellam- _oh!_ ” Her whole body shuddered as he entered her in one hard thrust.

Having sex with Bellamy had always been something of a holy, come-to-God experience. And Clarke was deeply agnostic. There was something about being physically connected to someone that she loved and was in love with that made the sex feel deeper. It was only when they were connected, sword to hilt, that she found herself calling out to any and every god or higher power, that she found herself believing in the power of the universe and the divinity of higher beings. Even years later, some things never changed.

“Oh my god,” Clarke moaned in earnest. Bellamy leaned on the hands on the back of her thighs that kept her wide for him. She knew that she made her impossibly tighter for him. His face was scrunched in a mixture of pleasure and disbelief, eyebrows pulled together, mouth parted.

He wasted no time. Bellamy’s hips pulled back and snapped forward, pulling a string of curses from her lips. He repeated his movements over and over, fucking into her hard and deep. Clarke’s eyes were sealed shut, reveling in the feeling of being filled by Bellamy Blake. Her fingers flew to his thighs that cradled her body. Her nails dug into his skin, scratching him as he fucked into her.

She could feel every inch of him against her walls, every ridge and vein. He was the perfect stretch, the perfect fit. No one else felt like him. The first time this happened a couple months ago, they had been so caught up in the moment the thought of a condom was completely foreign to them. It was only until afterward, in the awkwardness of redressing, that he told her he always used a condom and she told him that she did as well. An unspoken understanding passed between them. They were safe with each other.

“God, you’re so _tight_ , Clarke,” Bellamy grunted.

Her pussy was still sensitive from the earth shattering orgasm he had just given her. Clarke could feel that familiar tension behind her clit starting to build. Her eyes opened and she stared at Bellamy through heavy lidded eyes. He looked like her own personal Adonis. Beads of sweat had gathered on his chest, neck and forehead. His jaw was locked tight and he groaned between gritted teeth. His eyes darted between where he sunk into her wet heat, to her tits bouncing with each thrust, to her swollen red lips hung open in constant moans.

Bellamy leaned forward, sliding her legs onto his shoulders, making him fit deeper into her. They moaned unison. He turned and bit her thigh as he resumed his thrusts. Clarke’s moans went up an octave as he was hitting the perfect spot, over and over again. The sound of their skin slapping together spurred her on and she panted his name, how good he felt inside her, how she loved the sound of him fucking her. She leaned up and captured his lower lip between her teeth as a hard thrust pulled a moan from his mouth. Bellamy surged forward, kissing her roughly and soundly, temporarily losing his rhythm before picking up again, faster and harder.

“Bellamy, _please!_ ”

Suddenly, he pulled out and Clarke was flipped on her hands and knees. Clarke dropped her chest down to the mattress and arched her back, spreading her legs slightly just as Bellamy slid into her again. He resumed his torturously brutal pace. Clarke’s hands gripped the sheets below her and she thrusted back against him.

“Oh- my- fucking- _god_ -” Each word of praise that tumbled out of her mouth was punctuated by a thrust.

Bellamy’s hands gripped her hips tightly, fingertips digging into her skin so roughly she assumed she’d had bruises in the morning. Clarke loved when he marked her as his. One of his hands came down on her ass in a sharp slap and she let out a guttural moan.

“You’re driving me crazy, Princess,” he sounded almost as wrecked as she was.

His hand rubbed circles against the globe of her ass before coming down again in a sharp slap. At this point, tomorrow morning Clarke would be covered in marks from him and she couldn’t be more ecstatic. Each slap sent a shock straight to her dripping cunt. Her legs were spread wide and each thrust pushed her further and further to the edge. She was delirious with pleasure. Bellamy’s hands spread her cheeks and his thumb rubbed against her puckered hole, drenched from the copious amounts of arousal.

That tore a throaty moan from Clarke as she jerked back against his hand. Bellamy cursed slowly and deeply, pressing his thumb harder against her hole as his hips surged against her in a hard thrust.

“Such a dirty girl for me, Clarke.”

His thumb pressed into her tight hole, passed the point of resistance and Clarke’s eyes snapped shut as pleasure exploded from her core. Her body went taut, her arms stretched out in front of her, hand grasping pillows and a completely animalistic sound that she didn’t recognize as her own left her lips. Her pussy throbbed and pulsed and Bellamy grunted out her name over and over like a broken record before filling her. Bellamy fell next to her and she could feel sleep calling to her.

His hands ran up and down the expanse of her back. His breath aligned with hers and she came down with the steady rise and fall of their chests. For a moment, she let herself relax into his arms and pretend that they were who they used to be. Pretend that they were happy and in love and sex was a physical manifestation of that love, not grasping at the ghost of what was.

Distantly, she could feel the bed dip from him rolling off to use the restroom. She thought about how she should probably go to the restroom too, something Raven said about ‘always using the bathroom after sex’ or something like that. But the bed was so comfortable and the room had descended into darkness. Her eyes fell shut as she felt the bed dip again and strong arms pulling her in. Just a few more minutes, she thought to herself as she felt herself drift off to Bellamy's even breaths against her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
